


I See You

by Cr3at1veNam3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, the character death is ben, the other siblings are mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr3at1veNam3/pseuds/Cr3at1veNam3
Summary: Even though Klaus wasn’t close to their brother, they still loved him dearly, hence why seeing their brother dead evoked them to scream.aka Klaus finds out Ben is dead
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I was debating whether or not I wanted to post it and finally did. It's not that long.

It happened on a solo mission. It was simple: Ben would flash into the bank, incapacitate the criminals, return the money, and the city would cheer. Easy, right? Wrong. There were unknown variables that snowballed to Ben dying a slow, painful death, alone, with a gaping hole in his stomach. Ben was agitated, to say the least.

Klaus was stretched to every corner of their bed, high as a kite. Their light was off, but the fairy lights were providing enough soft light for them to not slip into a full-blown panic attack. Klaus giggled at nothing as they inhaled another puff of weed. They transfixed onto the smoke dissipating towards their ceiling as they exhaled the drug from their lungs. Klaus closed their eyes and imagined themself as vapor, rising and slowly evaporating into the air around them. Oh, how great would it be to disappear, they thought. The medium took another drag of their cannabis before gradually opening their eyes. They expected to see their dirty ceiling above them. What they didn’t expect to see was a pissed-off looking Ben leaning over them.

Klaus let out a gasp as they sat up quickly. They almost smacked heads with Ben. Well, they would have if Ben wasn’t dead.

“Christ on a cracker, Benny-boy, back from your mission already? You can’t sneak up on a person like that! You almost gave me a heart attack,” they snickered. Ben rolled his eyes at Klaus’ antics. He finally got a good look at Klaus, the way their hair was ruffled, their irises were rimmed in red, the way their actions were slow and delayed, and the obvious joint hanging between their fingers.

“How high are you?” Ben snarled.

Klaus giggled before responding, “It goes ‘Hi, how are you,’ Ben. Get it right.”

Ben was about to retort back before he spotted Klaus’ eyes trailing down his torso. He attempted to twist away from the prying eyes, but he was too late. The medium already saw the blood seeping sluggishly from the window through Ben’s abdomen. Klaus’ eyes widened as they gawked at the wound. Their dimmed orbs traveled back to Ben’s as they were staring at him in horror, as if asking, _Is it real? Are you dead?_ The look in Ben’s eyes answered all of their unspoken questions.

Ben and Klaus were never really close. Well, that’s not true. As children, before they had names, only numbers, Number Four and Number Six were best friends. With a mutual dislike towards their horrific powers and competitive siblings, Six and Four were inseparable. They did everything glued at the waist, that is until special training started. Six matured to be quiet and reclusive, while Four did quite the opposite, growing to be loud and borderline obnoxious. The close-knit relationship started to unravel, yelling when the liquor started going missing and not speaking when Four made a distasteful joke.

Even though Klaus wasn’t close to their brother, they still loved him dearly, hence why seeing their brother dead evoked them to scream, joint on the floor, long forgotten.


End file.
